Old Achievements System
toc =Achievements= Rank Achievements image:r1.jpg Initiate of the Order (5p) image:r2.jpg Intern of the Order (10p) image:r3.jpg Citizen of the Order (15p) image:r4.jpg Senior Citizen of the Order (20p) image:r5.jpg Counsellor of the Order (25p) image:r6.jpg Senior Counsellor of the Order (30p) image:r7.jpg Elder of the Order (35p) image:r8.jpg Venerable High Elder of the Order (40p) image:r9.jpg Founding Father of the Order (50p) Major Personal image:mp1.jpg The Golden Cock Achievement (25p) - Awarded to those whose adventures in bed are outstandingly impressive. image:mp2.jpg Achievement of Charismatic Excellence (25p) - Given to the immensely cool and charismatic. image:mp3.jpg Achievement for Service to the Motherland (20p) - Given to those in some way affiliated with the Motherland. image:mp4.jpg Achievement of Geniusness (20p) - May be awarded to those who've displayed outstanding brilliance of thought. image:mp5.jpg Mr. Man Achievement (20p) - May be awarded the exceptionally manly or sexist. image:mp6.jpg The Terrorist Achievement (15p) - May be given to terrorists, islamists, or other people from the Middle East. image:mp7.jpg Achievement of Aristocracy (15p) - Awarded those who commit outstanding aristocratic actions. image:mp8.jpg Achievement of Nuclear Love (15p) - You love Fallout and Fallout loves you. Awarded for an outstanding relation to the game. image:mp9.jpg Achievement of Cheating Death Through Surviving a Helicopter Crash (25p). Available to anyone who's cheated death through surviving a helicopter crash. image:mp10.jpg Official Party Pooper Achievement (-10p) - Given to those who have at one time or many ruined a good thread/forum with their postings/rants. image:mp11.jpg The Zeldanian Triforce Achievement (15p) - Given to those who have displayed an impressive amount of Wisdom, Power and Courage at one and the same time. image:mp21.jpg OH MY GOD NOT THE BEES!!!!!!!!!!1 (-15p). OH, NO! NOT THE BEES! NOT THE BEES! AAAAAHHHHH! OH, THEY'RE IN MY EYES! MY EYES! AAAAHHHHH! AAAAAGGHHH! image:mp32.jpg The Velvet Rose (15p) - Appointed to Orderites who have completed military service. image:mp29.jpg Amazing Battle Pope Achievement (10p) - Given to Popes of Battle who fight in the name of silly hats everywhere. Minor Personal image:ip1.jpg The Golden Kettle Achievement (15p) - May be given to kettles, and/or notorious drinkers of tea. image:ip2.jpg Achievement for Poker Excellence (15p) - Given to skillful (or lucky) poker players. image:ip3.jpg Luck of the Leprechaun Achievement (10p) - May be given to Orderites who have somehow been exceptionally lucky. image:ip4.jpg The Burning Vulva Achievement (10p) - Given to those who have an exceptionally hot vagina. image:ip5.jpg Flower of cynicism Achievement (10p) - Given to (some of) the cynicals. image:ip6.jpg Achievement of Service to the Antichrist (10p) - Awarded for prominent services to the Dark Master. image:ip7.jpg Great Patriotic Gaming Collective Achievement (10p) - Given to those who's game collection could feed a third world country... twice. Also given to those who are notable game buffs. image:ip8.jpg Relentless Couch Potato Achievement (5p) - Awarded only to those who have displayed impressive levels of laziness. image:ip9.jpg The Samwell Achievement (5p) - May be given to candidates who display an impressive amount of Samwellness, or just to black people. image:ip10.jpg The Scale of Justice Achievement (5p) - Awarded to the just, alternatively to the fat. image:ip11.jpg Fish Achievement (5p) - Awarded those who have a special connection to fish. image:ip12.jpg Pothead Achievement (5p) - This is given to people who are either established herbalists or just a bit slow in the head for suspicious reasons. image:ip13.jpg Achievement of Thoughtlessness (-5p) - May be given to the thoughtless, stupid or the clumsy. image:ip14.jpg Furry Achievement (-5p) - Given to those with a tendency to purr and/or masturbate to furries. image:ip15.jpg The Bad Luck Achievement (-5p) - Since it must suck to be you, you are awarded with minus five points. image:ip17.jpg Pathetic Mob Riot Achievement, or Hillbilly Achievement (-5p) - Given either to people who pathetically try to overthrow the Orders autorities, or to people with a remarkably hillbilly lifestyle. image:ip18.jpg Cushion for the Pushin' Achievement (-5p) - Given to those who should stop stuffing their faces with jelly donuts. image:ip19.jpg Achievement of Blind Faith (-10p) - Given to those who have seen the light and afterwards not regained proper sight. This achievement also conveys -1 perception. image:mp12.jpg Depleted Liver Achievement (-5p) - Carried by those who drink, post, and post while drinking. image:mp13.jpg Bilbos Temper Achievement (-10p) - Given to those prone to suddenly and without warning lose their shit over the smallest of things. image:mp14.jpg Mr. Eddie (-10p) - Carriers have displayed admirable quantities of road-rage. image:mp15.jpg Good Intentions; Poor Execution Achievement - Despite your well-considered plans, you consistently botch things up. image:mp16.jpg Do Androids What Now? - Your knowledge and love for sci-fi will never get you laid, but you are somehow happy anyway. image:mp17.jpg Sweaty Palms Achievement (10p) - Given to Orderites with extensive or excessive pron collections, prostitute mingling, crippling fetishes or jobs within the industry. image:mp18.jpg Abused Parent Achievement - Given to those being dominated by their spawn and hating life as a result. image:mp19.jpg Amazing Carpenter Achievement - For those who master the ancient craft of carpeting. image:mp22.jpg You are Freedom (5p) - You have either worked for freedom, or you're just French. image:mp23.jpg No Order, Only Chaos (∞p) - For awesome math skills, awful headaches, gosu Go skillz, and/or thinking all will be revealed through Jewish Numerology. image:mp24.jpg Corporate Minion (-5p) - Awarded to those who have boring desk jobs that keep them away from here, or away from the internet in general or gaming for extended periods of time. image:mp25.jpg The Load of Crock(er) Whiners Achievement (-10p) - Shoved down the throat of those who whine more than what's good for them, or anyone (especially about achievements). image:mp26.jpg The Achievement of Ruthlessness (0p) - Given to those who have proven to be unaffected by emotions like love, hate and achievement points. image:mp27.jpg Funniest Poster of the 20th Century (10p) - Instated for the recognition of has beens and wash ups. image:mp28.jpg The Quaffer Shot oTO Achievement (5p) - you leik ice-cream!!! image:mp30.jpg The Lost Son Returns (10p) - Given to Oldies who have gone missing and then returned. image:ip20.jpg The Yellow Fever Ninja Achievement - Appointed to those with exceptional cases of the Rellow Fevel! image:mp33.jpg The Camel Achievement (10p) - Proudly carried by people with a special relationship to camels - be it smoking the cigarette brand for many years, or being a notorious Camel Racer. image:mp34.jpg The Prawn Achievement (10p) - Given to those who are (or have been) the prawn in a serious relationship. image:mp36.jpg The John Cleese Impersonator Achievement (-5p) - Carried by those who think they are as funny as John Cleese. Major Online image:mo1.jpg Venerable God-King of the Order Achievement (50p + Infinite Bonus Points) - Given only to the venerable God-King of the Order. image:mo2.jpg One Achievement to Bind them All (25p) - This is rewarded to those who have gotten at least nine other, positive achievements. image:mo3.jpg The Rise to Power Achievement (25p) - Given to members of the Senate. image:mo4.jpg Beloved Tyrant Achievement (25p) - Given to whatever despot rules the Order, however gloriously. image:mo5.jpg Lord Protector of Bantopia Achievement (25p) - Given to those who we like so much, we just couldn't permanently ban him or her. image:mo6.jpg Nobel Service to the Achievement System Achievement (20p) - Major Online. Given to members for noble and outstanding contributions to the Achievement System. image:mo7.jpg Rose to Power Achievement (20p) - Given to past members of the Senate who has retired their seat. image:mo8.jpg Crown of the Committee Achievement (20p). Carried by members of the Esteemed Committee. image:mo9.jpg The Golden Crowbar (20p) - Given to those who handle annoying n00bs exceptionally well; with force. image:mo10.gif The Order Awards Amazing Champion Achievement (20p) - Handed as a token of recognition to those who have mastered one or more Order Awards by getting the most gold medals. image:mo11.jpg Blessed by the God-King Achievement (15p) - Major Online. Ye who the God-King touches is filled with a vigor not of this world, and experiences a sudden increase in achievement pointage. This Achievement is unique in that it is beyond the Committees control and managed by the God-King alone. It is the God-Kings own Achievement - not to bare, but to give. image:mo12.jpg The Parrot Rank Hat Trick Achievement (15p) - Given only to those who are so naturally parroty that they've won the Parrot Rank at least thrice in a row. image:mo14.jpg Stuh-riiiiiiike Twooh! (-20p) - Given to Orderites with two strikes to their name. (This replaces the Strike 1 Achievement and hence serves as an upgrade.) image:mo15.jpg Banned from the Order Achievement (-20p) - Given to those who have at some point been banned from the Order. image:t1.jpg Treason against the Achievement System Achievement (-50 points). This is given to those who have either deliberatley broken the rules of the System, or for some reason refuses to carry their official achievements in their signature. It will not be forced into their sig, but still put into effect and displayed in the official list in the second post of this thread. image:mo18.jpg The Dark Matter Achievement (???p). This Achievement consists of actual Dark Matter, and as such answers the Question of the Thread. image:mo19.jpg Mysterious Stranger Achievement (15p) - Given to those who lurk in the darkness and bide their time from the shadows. image:mo20.jpg Bloated e-Peen Achievement (-15p) - Also known as the Achievement of Large Internet Penis, or, Achievement of Small Actual Penis. Minor Online image:io1.jpg Relentless Achievement (10p) - Given to those who just won't give up already. image:io2.jpg Achievement for posting Mindless Spam and Getting Away With It (10p) - Given to reply tyrants and the like. image:io3.jpg Achievement of Obsolete Rodent Recognition (10p). A one-time achievement, given to the past top five of the RORS (Brother None, John Uskglass, Luke, Elissar and Wooz). image:io4.jpg Achievement of Piracy (10p). Given to honor memorable acts of piracy, and just saying "yarr" a few times won't cut it. image:io5.jpg Enlightened Orderite Achievement (10p) - Given to those who are more cordial with their word choice than some bum luchador. image:mo13.gif The Order Awards Hat Trick Achievement (10p) - Handed to those who have won three or more gold medals in the same round of Order Awards. image:io12.gif The Order Awards Losers Fizbin of Misfortune Achievement (-10p) - Carried by those who have been the big losers, with the most gold medals for negative Awards, during one round of Order Awards. image:io6.jpg I Kharn't Believe This Is An Achievement Achievement. (5p) - Given at random without reason. Kharn you believe it? image:io7.jpg The Original Balloon Achievement (5p) - An original, O.A.S. TM achievement that is merely used to say "Congratulations!" image:io8.jpg Janitor Achievement (5p). Given to those who excel at janitor duties. image:io9.jpg Orderite Luchador Achievement (5p) - Given to those who are vicious with their posts (orderites who are known to partake in flame-fests, violent online debates, noob-bashing, and Fallout discussions which turn hairy). image:io13.jpg Coherence of Jarno Achievement (-5p). Speaking if awarded to achievement of Jarno when sense like they no. image:io10.jpg Achievement of Wanting to Cut Oneself but Not Having the Guts to Do It (Emo Achievement) (-5p). Given to emos who can't seem to be understood by anyone or anything, including the committee and this achievement. image:mp20.jpg Popped Balloon Achievement (-5p) - This Achievement may replace the Original Balloon Achievement, if any committee members chooses to pop someones Balloon. image:io11.jpg Strike One! (-10p) - Given to Orderites with a strike to their name. image:mp31.jpg The Metal Balloon of Eternity Achievement (10p) - This is given to great Metal buffs, and is non-poppable! image:mp35.jpg Replenished Balloon (5p) - This is a resurrected Original Balloon! (But beware; it is still poppable.) Seals of Approval image:s1.jpg Luke's Seal of Approval (10p) - May only be appointed to someone by Luke. image:s2.jpg TwinkieGorilla's Seal of Approval (10p) - May only be appointed to someone by TwinkieGorilla. image:s3.jpg Mikey's Seal of Approval (10p) - May only be appointed to someone by Mikey. image:s4.png monsharen's Seal of Approval (10p) - May only be appointed to someone by monsharen. image:s5.jpg Yamu's Seal of Approval (10p) - May only be appointed to someone by Yamu.